


Keep the Change

by AphonyCree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Bagel Shop Au, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphonyCree/pseuds/AphonyCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is buying his morning bagel. </p><p>100 word drabble written for the bagelpocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Change

Dean grasped the bagel in his hand, finger slipping up the hole. His knife plunged into the cream cheese, spreading soft whiteness across the toasted surface. He placed the item in a to-go box and drew his hand back, a bit of cheese sticking to his fingertip. “Oops,” he said, bringing the digit to his mouth and licking it slowly, eyes gazing across the counter at his favorite customer.

Castiel shifted, pulling his trench coat tight around him. “Uh, keep the change” he stammered, tossing money on the counter and rushing to the door, bagel held tightly to his chest.


End file.
